


Back alley (kinda) blow job

by kazesuke



Series: Season of Kink 2018 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Renji suggests a blowjob behind the school and Ichigo's curious enough to try it, even if Renji's not in a gigai right now.





	Back alley (kinda) blow job

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere before the time skip, probably between SS and FKT arc.
> 
> For the Places square on my [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) card

His breath stuttered out between his lips and he brought his hand to his mouth to stifle the breathless noises he was making. 

This was ridiculous but of course Renji had a way of goading him into things. The idea sparking something in his blood, Renji’s words hardly helping. So here Ichigo was, pressed up against the side of the school building still in his own body, Renji on his knees and enjoying every minute. 

Renji groaned loudly, eyes flicking up to meet Ichigo’s, grinning around the cock in his mouth. A blush spread fiercely across Ichigo’s cheeks and he tipped his head back, tugging sharply on Renji’s hair. As if that would shut him up. It only made Renji moan more and he felt Ichigo’s hips twitch beneath his hands. 

No-one would see Renji. Scratch that, _most_ wouldn’t see or hear Renji and the asshole was taking full advantage of that and moaning as loud as he wanted. Ichigo on the other hand… Well, he’d be a pretty strange sight if anyone came round the corner. Dick out, hand tangled in thin air, hips trembling as nothing but the air would appear to give him pleasure. 

As much as it made Ichigo nervous, made him cover his mouth so nothing more than his breath escaped, it kept him hard. They shouldn’t be there, shouldn’t be round the back of the school, Renji sucking him off but adrenaline skittered through him, pleasure settling in the pool of his stomach.

Renji gave his hip a firm squeeze, slowing the pace of his sucking as he slowly inched down Ichigo’s cock, taking him in bit by bit. Ichigo couldn’t tear his eyes away, his attention had been snapped to Renji as soon as he felt more and more of his cock disappear into wet heat. 

He hadn’t thought it was actually possible without gagging but Renji seemed to have a severe lack of a gag reflex. When he swallowed, it felt amazing. Renji’s throat constricted around Ichigo’s cock and he bit his lip to stifle what he thought would be an embarrassing whimper.

 _Damn it, Renji_. The pace stayed tortuously slow and Ichigo suddenly felt hyper aware of everything. The slow drag of Renji’s throat around his cock, the way Renji kept his tongue out as cold air washed over his cock before Renji took him in once more just as slowly and just as tightly.

“Fuck-” Ichigo cursed, attempting to thrust up and finding himself easily held down by Renji. “Renji-please-” The words were hissed out between gritted teeth as he dared to glance down again. 

He choked on a moan, heat splashing bright across his cheeks at the sinful look Renji gave him, lips stretched around his cock. His orgasm snuck up on him, pleasure bursting and rolling through him. His legs trembled as Renji swallowed around him, not letting one drop escape as his hands shifted to supporting Ichigo. 

He might have been moaning aloud as Renji wrung him dry but he was too lost in pleasure to care anymore. Panted breaths escaped him, eyes shut as he calmed down. He felt Renji move around him, tidying him up and pressing a kiss to Ichigo’s neck that made him shudder. 

When he finally opened his eyes it was to Renji’s smirk. “Told ya, ya’d like it. A dirty, back alley blowjob.”

Ichigo huffed but he was blushing again and Renji laughed. “Ok so it’s not a dirty back alley but still.” He grinned. “So how about-” 

The familiar beep of a soul pager and the screeching of Ichigo’s badge interrupted them. All Renji could do was groan. “You owe me double at yours later.” 

Renji flashed a grin and disappeared before Ichigo had even slammed his badge into his chest. “Damnit Renji, that doesn’t even make sense!” He raced after the asshole with a huff.


End file.
